Jimmeh
"Fuck the handgun, I'll hit' em with the cannon." James "Jimmeh" Bellini (b. 5 Nov) Not much is known of his early days, Any attempts to uncover it have been met with fierce resistance and a trail that seemingly stops dead. What is known is he found himself working for the Los Angeles based ASDA outfit around the time of Kiss This. It was the standout family of the era with many powerfull and influential people joining the cause. In his time with them things certainly never sat right. Claudio and Kiss This were never seen in the same room and on more than one occasion Kiss This had a 6 o'clock shadow. He wanted a way of out of the weird happenings inside the walls of the ASDA hq. Hawker had intensified his approach to recruit Jimmeh for the forming of at first an underground New York based crew of shooters. So it was to be the fatefull day of November 5 that Oblivion, Jimmeh, Hawker met premises of a Bistro in Ozone Park. To form the most dangerous thing to the American mafia's continued existance. With The Conceptualist's formed they wasted no time in wrestling control of every single racket coming out of New York, Albert Neri the cautious man that he was accepted the offer to move elsewhere and Jimmeh amongst others lit up New York in a hail of fire and smoke leaving them conquerers. His departure from ASDA had left some bad blood and they were to be his main foes for the rest of an illustrious career. The life and times of a Mafia hitman He quickly rose to the top of an FBN task force, Who's sole focus was the removal of powerfull mob hitmen, He experienced a lengthy period of time within newly built Attica Correctional Facility. He kept his mouth shut and did his time. All the while fully believing New York would be fine under the stewardship of the prodigal like Rosario Porello. As time went by repeated attempts to release Jimmeh through appeals and even a few ill fated jailbreaks were crushed by the perseverence of DA Jim Garrison. Porello fell and New York was in chaos when Jimmeh finally recieved his parole. He now had the tough task of rebuilding The Conceptualist's aswell as keeping an eye on the federali's monitoring his every movement. He quickly proved his time inside had done little to dull his skills with the pistol as he almost mortally wounded the up and coming ASDA hitman Bugsy Siegel. He escaped it was early in Bugsy's career but it was to be an intense rivalry they never again met on the open field but it was a duel discussed in hushed whispers across every coffee shop in the land. "Who would win?" They asked and no one could pick a clear winner. Bugsy had begun eliminating many top shooters yet kept one step ahead of Jimmeh. With Bugsy taking an offer from an old captain he retired to citizen life rather than try and keep up with the vengefull Jimmeh as he went on a rampage across the states kidnapping Rocky The Squirrel a made man out of Denver. Broad daylight the squirrel was taken his demise was quick and efficient. No one had felt a man of such high standing could be kidnapped infront of his bodyguards in such circumstances. But Jimmeh led a charmed existance and everything seemed to come off for him. The tale of White Lightning, Was it myth just to add to the New Yorkers legacy? No ladies and gentleman it wasn't the disgruntled son of a former Las Vegas Capo he was hell bent on an revenge run. While Jimmeh had no involvement in the takedown of his fathers Vegas operation due to unforseen circumstances of a body turning up in the trunk of his car, White Lightning wanted to destroy the talismanic figure of New York he made his way to Chicago with forty eight protectors. The president himself couldn't claim to have so much and he waited his next flight would be soon and he'd wreak vengance upon New York. Unbenownst to him Jimmeh following a tip of from Giovanni Ricci had made his way to Chicago himself. As he stationed himself on the roof of the Chicago Board of Trade building he looked down the scope. Lightning was drinking from a glass as he exhanged banter with his bodyguards. He was casual for why wouldn't he be with that much in his employ. The first shot smashed the glass injuring his hand he quickly retrieved his pistol. The panic was tremendous he never got to witness where the second hit and he was gone. The greatest shot the lands seen? Later in his life Jimmeh was asked why it took two shots he is quoteted as remarking "I gave him a chance to die gun in hand, We all deserve that don't we?" Cell Block C Those immortal lines he'd spoken of earlier saying that each man deserved to die gun in hand, Weren't taken on by his attacker. The ageing New Yorker found himself locked up again. It wasn't to be Attica that was almost a second home he fell in. He was without his usual guards and some claim there was more than one attacker. Would he have fallen if old age hadn't gotten to him? Most would disagree had he been outside of prison gun in hand there was little doubt who'd have been the victor. The one thing we do know for certain though is that perhaps the greatest gunman to ever walk the cities of America died alone in his cell far from his beloved New York. The nation it's self was robbed of a sensational shoot out that would eventually occured between him and his opposite number Bugsy Siegel. A testament to both of them that they never died in a shootout marksmen of the highest calibre. Funeral It was a lavish affair for the fallen son of New York. The church was almost engulfed upon a wave as the streams of tears fell, From his many mistresses to his Conceptualist family. Vengance was swore. Tales of his former exploits were told and yet I feel only one summed it up best. Through all the grief and tears and emotion running through the place. "Jimmeh ought to have been paid for living. He gave you such courage just by being who he was." Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso